


Deal Breaker

by dedkake, zandrov



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angry Sex, Blood, Guns, Knives, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrov/pseuds/zandrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑帮首领埃里克和查尔斯有着很严重的分歧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deal Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578187) by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake). 



> 原梗见此：http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=20177404#t20177404

**-本文为dedkake的作品[Deal Breaker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578187)的中译版本- **

 

埃里克感觉像是自己被背叛了，当然，这是事实，但这一刻埃里克感觉自己被背叛了第二次。一整天以来他只想着让什么人把那个该死的查尔斯•泽维尔带到他面前，但这实在不像一个无罪之人的论调，于是在被警察审问的六个小时之中他保持了沉默。现在他终于从审问中脱身，紧接着他发现那个泽维尔已经在他最喜欢的公寓里等着他。  
  
琼诺斯和阿泽佐尔下意识地抬起了枪口，准备好埃里克一下令就把泽维尔干掉。但泽维尔只是在一把扶手椅上向后靠去，他的手指在脑后交叉，双膝在身前优雅好看地交叠着。他看上去脆弱地无懈可击，但这之中流露出的自信使这幅景色看上去像是某种威胁。这不应该，尤其他已经把自己的枪卸在了咖啡桌上。即便武器已经在伸手距离之外，泽维尔看上去仍旧认为自己掌握着大局。  
  
“先退下。”埃里克低声说，目不转睛地盯着泽维尔。  
  
当门被关上时，泽维尔立刻说：“我们达成过协议。”  
  
是的，他们曾达成协议，但这当然不包括泽维尔向警察告发他。埃里克拔出抢来抵住泽维尔的胸膛，把所有郁积的怒气集中在那心脏上方的一点。“我是那个做交易的人，泽维尔，而你不过是搭个顺风车，或者你把这一点忘了？”他问道。扣动扳机很容易，然后这事儿就能结束了。如果这是别的什么人，埃里克一定早就下了杀手。但这不是。这是他妈的查尔斯•泽维尔，而且埃里克需要他活着。  
  
“不，”泽维尔说，他的微笑终于冷却下来，凉意随着怒气涌现，“你才是那个忘了的。你可以利用我的学校，利用我，但你不该利用我的学生。为了任何事都不能。”  
  
“规则我来定，而不是你。”埃里克说，缓缓逼近泽维尔的椅子。尽管怒气冲天，他放在扳机上的手指仍然很冷静。  
  
泽维尔的眼睛里闪现过一些东西，他在头发里收紧手指的景象令埃里克感到满意，埃里克感到自己手臂上的肌肉不受控制地紧张发力，他不得不抑制他接下来要采取的无论什么动作。埃里克没有做出回答，他跨到泽维尔面前，压下重心，宽阔的肩膀低低的展开。  
  
“是安琪儿来找我的，而不是我去找她。”埃里克说，虽然他认为自己实在不用解释什么。  
  
泽维尔的嘴唇弧度立刻变了。“那你应该把她赶走！看在上帝的份上她才十五岁！”他说，声音低沉却有力。  
  
横亘在他们之间的高热的寂静几乎触手可及，埃里克收紧了放在枪上的手指来抵御它。“她没被抓。甚至没人知道她去过那里。你不该去找警察。”埃里克说，惊讶于自己的吐字在盛怒之下竟然保持清晰。  
  
“我告诉他们的都是无关紧要的。他们没捞着你确实的把柄。”泽维尔轻蔑地说，在埃里克看来他比以往任何时候都还要像个被宠坏的孩子。  
  
“我应该杀了你。”埃里克说着进一步侵入泽维尔的空间。  
  
泽维尔咬着牙一言不发，他再次和埃里克死死地对视。接着他慢慢地站了起来，让埃里克的枪口在他的胸膛上划过，他仍旧没有看向别处。“那就动手吧，”他说，把手放上埃里克的，覆着那支枪，“杀了我。然后你就可以脱身了，再也不用担心我会告密。并且如果你不这么做的话，我会永远是你的心头大患，因为我向上帝发誓哪怕你再动一下我学生的脑筋，我寄给警察的将不只是一张模糊的照片。”  
  
埃里克应该这么做。处理掉泽维尔的尸体会是个麻烦，找个人来替代他会是个更大的麻烦，因为再没有什么人会像查尔斯•泽维尔一样了，但这些都比知道有把刀日夜悬在自己的脖子上来的要好。泽维尔知道太多的事，他有太多的筹码，而且他显然缺乏对这些事情保持安静的天赋。他令埃里克感到如芒在背，而这应该已经是个充分的理由。但事实是这还不够充分。埃里克不确定他能对着这个人扣下扳机，他甚至不确定自己有能力下令让别人替他这么做。  
  
“你需要我，我的朋友。”过了一会泽维尔说道，到此为止了，这是埃里克忍受范围的极限。  
  
只是极快的一个动作，埃里克甩开了泽维尔的手，手里的枪狠狠地抽在泽维尔脸上。泽维尔吃痛地呻吟一声跌回了扶手椅里，抬手捂住脸颊的动作露出了他踏入这个房间以来第一丝真正意义上的脆弱。埃里克向下伸出一只手，把泽维尔捉回了半空中。  
  
“你不该命令我。”埃里克低声咆哮，再一次靠向泽维尔的脸，他把枪口抵上泽维尔的太阳穴，“你不该去找条子。你不该再照什么照片。然后你他妈的不该闯进我的地盘。”  
  
泽维尔的一边脸颊已经开始肿胀，在昏暗的灯光中发着红晕，血液从不太深的伤口中涌出来。尽管受了伤还被枪抵着，泽维尔仍然看上去一脸挑衅。“这是个承诺吗？”他问道，手指蜷住埃里克的衬衣。  
  
埃里克低吼一声，把泽维尔扔回了扶手椅，手里的枪被扔进了旁边的沙发。他不再需要它了。他毫不怜悯地又是一拳挥在了泽维尔的脸上，接着他欺身上前，抓住头发把泽维尔的头抬了起来，然后粗暴地亲吻他。泽维尔再一次呻吟起来，他的指甲陷进埃里克的后背，他的嘴唇在埃里克的攻击下轻易地张开。  
  
这感觉熟悉而毫不费力。埃里克发现自己被泽维尔在他身下支离破碎的样子愚蠢地取悦了。他可以像以往任何一天一样轻易地享受这个套路，他会把泽维尔拉到自己上方，他会看泽维尔骑他，他会忍着直到泽维尔乞求他射精——但盛怒仍在他的皮肤之下燃烧。所以取而代之的，他从泽维尔上方退下，让两个人一起摔在了地板上，动作没有半点谨慎。  
  
泽维尔的头在滚落的时候砸上了硬木地板，他恍惚地眨了几下眼睛，先前刻意保持的微笑已经消失的无影无踪。把他翻过身去没有花埃里克太大的力气，埃里克把他的脸按在地板上，一只手握住他的脖子用来固定，他抬起泽维尔的腰胯，扯下身下人的裤子到刚好足够。当埃里克向下看去的时候，他看到泽维尔正扭头越过肩膀盯着他，眼神凶狠，这让他想起上一次，泽维尔把他们的沾着汗水的、温热的前额抵在一起，并且全程都睁着眼睛看。  
  
“动手吧。”泽维尔说，这是先前挑衅的回音。埃里克感到一股热流刺穿了他，他短暂地想要再一次扔下泽维尔把枪抓进手里。但他不会拒绝这个邀请，不管泽维尔会认为他在暗示什么。  
  
他花了一些功夫解开自己的裤子，又花了更多功夫单手从钱包里翻出保险套。泽维尔把凝视的目光投在埃里克身上、他为了埃里克努力地打开自己的身体、他的手指甚至已经探进了自己的身下的热切之中，这些都让埃里克的忍耐变得无比艰难。这幅景象太过完美，以至于有那么一瞬间埃里克怀疑自己能不能坚持到底，但泽维尔咬住嘴唇咆哮起来：“现在动手，埃里克。”  
  
埃里克低吼着没入对方的身体，丝毫不在意泽维尔的手指还没有来得及抽出来。“别叫我埃里克。”他贴着泽维尔的耳廓说道，胸口捕捉到那句命令在身下人全身回响的震颤。  
  
泽维尔只是闭上眼睛顺着埃里克挺动，他并没有费心让自己的欢愉保持安静。“你的老二在我屁股里的时候我可以叫你无论我想叫什么。”过了一会他说，声音因为欢愉和抑制变得粗糙。  
  
“错。”埃里克退了出来，再一次用完全不必要的力气把泽维尔的脸压在了地上。有那么一会他们之间充斥着沉默，那沉默随着他们每一次的吐息而在空气中积累。埃里克仍旧把泽维尔扣在地上，尽他所能保持静止等待答复。这不仅事关愉悦，更事关掌控权，而显然泽维尔没有搞清楚这一点。  
  
很快埃里克厌倦了等待，他加重了手按在后颈的力气，享受着泽维尔倒吸一口气。这足够了。“好吧，”泽维尔说，向后送去腰胯，把下巴抵在地板上，看上去显然正在吃痛，“ _Magnus_ 。”  
  
埃里克花了全部的精力才没有在听到这个词的时候射出来，但他成功了。“好多了。”他说，低沉地，再一次吐字在泽维尔的耳廓，他用身体严丝合缝地抵着他。他恢复了先前的抽送，并且伸出一只手覆上泽维尔的阴茎。他决定先让泽维尔释放，他要看着他的表情在高潮中崩溃。这是最好的那一部分，比其他的任何事都来得让他心满意足，而埃里克今天一定要看。  
  
泽维尔在一声气喘吁吁的呻吟中射了出来，他在埃里克的手掌之下蜷起身子，手指绝望地抓挠着地板，他紧紧闭着眼睛，眉毛深深地皱着。泽维尔看上去是那么完美，他身体已经软了下来，像是正在埃里克身下的地板上融化，埃里克确定他不会乱动了，因此终于松开了握在后颈的手。他插入再抽出，欣赏着面前的景色，接着他一把扯下了保险套，开始慢慢地抽送起来——至少他试着慢一点。事实上他仍是过于急切，一会之后他也低吼着射在了泽维尔衣服卷起而露出的光裸后背上。他在感到泽维尔暴躁的目光和欣赏他在泽维尔后背上留下的印记之间的那个瞬间感到有些脱力。  
  
事实上埃里克发现自己的怒气并没有就此消失。他已经攥住靴子里的一把短刃来并把它抽了出来，在意识到自己的想法之前他已经把刀锋抵上泽维尔的后背。他想把刀子划入泽维尔的血肉，用比他已经做过的更永久的什么东西来标记他。  
  
在他的刀锋之下泽维尔没有任何动作，他甚至没发出什么呼吸的声音，他只是越过肩膀盯着埃里克，他仍在挑衅他。这把刀比埃里克的枪、埃里克的拳头和老二更有威慑力。对于埃里克而言，刀带来的生腥感和亲近感使他比起其他武器来更看重它。泽维尔畏缩地吸气，他的瑟缩使自己后背的皮肤刚好抵住刀口的时候，埃里克用上了一点额外的力气和微笑。从长远来看这不会是个严重的伤口，愈合不会超过两星期，但这幅景象在埃里克的胃里种下了一股奇特的满足感。  
  
埃里克把刀刃在泽维尔的裤子上抹了两下，他的声音仍然充满性爱带来的低沉和粗砺：“离开这里。”  
  
泽维尔蹒跚着站起来的时候没说任何话，他在迈步的时候整理了一下自己的衣服。他甚至都没有看向埃里克，但埃里克看到了他脚上的颤抖，和他的衬衣堪堪擦过后背上的伤口时的轻微瑟缩。最后尽管只是脸上有伤口、衣服稍显凌乱，他大体上看上去只是被埃里克打乱了一点点，但埃里克知道。  
  
当泽维尔转向镜子整理头发的时候，埃里克说：“下回再去找警察，我会杀了你。”  
  
再一次的，他没有得到任何回复。泽维尔甚至在回去弯腰从桌子上收回自己的枪插回腰带上的时候都没有再看一眼埃里克。但当他最终看过去的时候，他再一次微笑起来，埃里克感到一阵恼怒。  
  
“我知道你会的，”泽维尔说，他的声音令人愤怒地镇定，“但如果下次你做了什么事让我不得不去找警察，我会告诉他们全部。”  
  
埃里克想，如果从没遇见过查尔斯•泽维尔，他的生活一定会更加容易。但同样的，也不会这么有趣。  
  


 

 

——END——

 

 


End file.
